The Committee on Problems of Drug Dependence (CPDD) will hold its 52nd Annual Scientific Meeting in Richmond, VA, June 11 through 14, 1990. There will be four days of scientific sessions which will be made up of volunteer oral presentations and poster sessions as well as a number of outstanding timely symposia. The CPDD program Committee has selected the following symposia (and chairpersons) from among a larger number of symposium proposal submitted: "Current Status on Receptors of Drugs of Abuse" (Eric Simon and Michael Kuhar), "Opioids and the Immune System" (Arthur Falek and John Madden), "Therapeutic Potential of Narcotic Antagonists" (William Dewey and John Holaday), "Characterization and Molecular Biology of Multiple Opioid Receptors: an Update" (Eric Simon), "Current Trends in the Chemistry and Pharmacology of Drugs of Abuse" (Brian De Costa and Andrew Thurkauf), "Neural Opioid and Dopamine Interactions in Heroin and Cocaine Dependence" (Jack Mendelson and Nancy Mello), and "Cannabinoids" (Billy R. Martin). One or two additional symposia may be scheduled. Plenary and award lectures as well as satellite meetings, reports from the drug evaluation program of CPDD, and specialty workshops will complete the program. The proceedings will be published as an archival NIDA Monograph. The monograph will contain symposium papers, plenary lectures, volunteer papers, and complete reports of the CPDD drug evaluation program. The Proceedings continue to be a valuable compendium of important scientific work in all aspects of drug abuse research.